Silent Whisper
by Everlasting Chemistry
Summary: Au: Everyone is in their childhood in the city Zarkanand. YunaxTidus: There are some secrets not meant to be kept to yourself. Some secrets are meant to be given to others... question is, who will that be? p.s. POSSIBLE OTHER PAIRINGS.


OK so I am a total newb or noob, however you wanna spell it, to Final Fantasy. Ok, so this is not your normal AU fic. This is a Final Fantasy fic using FFX and FFX2 characters. This isn't your normal fic, as I said earlier. It's them interacting as kids. I'm probably breaking all rules of the Final Fantasy fandom, but I thought it was a good idea. If no one else does, then just review and say that you don't like or something. I'll delete if that is the case. Ok lets get the ball rolling.

* * *

She crawled out of her car seat and stared out the fogged up window. The wind gently blew the fall trees and she breathed on a strand of hair and cuddled closer to her stuffed chocobo. Slowly she breathed out and opened the car door and crawled outside. A whole new place, and whole new life. Right at the ripe age of 4.

"Come on Yuna! Isn't this so exciting!" her father grinned stepping out of his own seat rubbing his gloved hands together. "A whole new house!"

Yuna looked solemly at her new home and puffed out her rosy cheeks. It was all so new and different to her. Somehow, she knew she wasn't going to like it much there.

"Come on Yuna, It's a new beginning!" He smiled down taking her hand. Yuna looked up and gave a false smile and dropped her father's hand walking towards the big blue front door. Braska continued smiling and shouted towards his young daughter," I'll see you inside in a minute!"

Yuna nodded and she stepped through the door, clicking it shut after her. Outside, Braska's smile faltered and died. What a wonderful way to start a new life, at a new place.

* * *

"Hey Tidus! Brudda, you side tracked or something?" Wakka said frowning waving a gloved hand in front of his face." I'm trying to teach you the basics of Blitz Ball! You better pay attention, yah?" Wakka nodded still looking at Tidus. Tidus shook his head of its blank thoughts and concentrated on the 7 year old gripping the blue ball. Wakka's eyebrow twitched and he threw the ball aiming for Tidus' gut. Tidus smirked toothily and jumped forward and caught the ball and rolled over with a child-like agility.

Wakka nodded smugly at his student impressed. "Well doneTidus. Let's see if you can do it again..."

Tidus got back into position on the far end of his backyard and Wakka's friend Lulu slid open the screen door.

"You guys! New girl on the street!" Wakka and Tidus exchanged glances and they sped off through the house into the front yard.

"Second house to the left." Lulu said pointing to the white and dark blue rimmed house. It had nicely cut bushes lining the front yard of grass. It was nearly a mansion compared to all the other houses, and at the window a little girl sat on the sill looking at the fall leaves dance around the gutters.

"Who she, yah? Some new girl?" Wakka asked scratching his head. Lulu nodded.

"She looks kinda lonely…" Tidus acknowledged tilting his head. Wakka snorted.

"She's a girl brudda! What do you expect? They always look lonely, dumb, or mad!"

Lulu glared at him and Wakka gulped nervously chuckling," But they are all around good people…"

Tidus laughed and began walking up the concrete pathway.

"What are you doing man? Get a grip and let's go back to your house!" Wakka said grabbing his arm and marching back towards the house. Lulu sighed and followed Wakka down the street, and Tidus looked back at the girl at the window.

She looked even more depressed as she saw them begin to walk away. Tidus frowned at her and her eyes widened and then she looked down blushing. When she looked back up he smiled and attempted a wave. She perked up a bit a waved back before he disappeared into the garage of his own home.

* * *

Yuna waved to the little blonde boy who was being dragged off by another bigger blonde boy. She felt really silly and lift her hand to her mouth trying to hide the smile that had plastered itself on her lips. She had to admit, she was really surprised that he had waved to her. Ten minutes into being in this new town, and she had already waved to someone. She giggled happily and turned around and looked at her new home.

It was so spacey, not at all like her home in Bevelle. Everything was filled, papers cluttered around, sheet music to the piano scattered across the keys, and tons of furniture and plants around the rooms. There was also artwork. Her mother had a great eye for such things. All that was left now was a few sheets of beige paint on the walls, and a blue sofa in the center of the living room. It was definitely lively.

For what seemed like the millionth time that day, she sighed and started climbing the stairs to the 3 floor to where her room was. Her stuffed chocobo clenched in her fist, she stepped in front of another blue door. She breathed in deeply closed her eyes and turned the handle. She hoped to see her new room filled with clutter, just like her old room in Bevelle, but the painfully logical part of the hope was, there wasn't really a chance. She opened her eyes and looked around disappointed at the completely bare room and walls.

She smiled slightly when she saw her window, looking out at the field behind her house. The sun looked pretty reflecting off the sea of weeds and grass. The wind swirled in between the trees and plants and the highway behind it was noisy with life. This is her life would be now. And she really wasn't expecting it to be this empty…

* * *

Well I hoped you liked it. This was my first FFX and FFX2 fic so yeah… try not to be too harsh. But I definitely would like to know if my characters were out of character. So please review!

Everlasting chemistry


End file.
